zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ikana
Ikana is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a kingdom found in the eastern regions of Termina. The kingdom has gone through years and years of bloody wars, under the leadership of their king, Igos du Ikana of the Ikana Royal Family. Eventually, the kingdom was all but abandoned and destroyed, and became an undead wasteland. History Government Ikana functions under a monarchy. The king rules from the Ancient Castle of Ikana, situated at the top of Ikana Canyon at the base of the Stone Tower. The army of Ikana used to be led by Captain Keeta, who was turned into a massive Stalchild when the doors to the Stone Tower Temple were opened. War Prior to the downfall of Ikana, the area was once a grand kingdom in the midst of a bloody war with an Enemy Nation. Little is actually known about the wars other than Captain Keeta was the general of the Ikana army and that the Garo would often spy on the kingdom of Ikana from the nearby mountains. Geography Ikana consists mostly of canyons that make up Ikana Canyon. Going through the mountainous region is a river whose source is in the lair of the Composer Brother, Sharp, and eventually becomes a waterfall draining into the Southern Swamp. There is barely any vegetation in Ikana, only some areas of crabgrass and an occasional tree. A massive desert accessible through the Stone Tower Temple, the home of Twinmold, is located in an unknown location in Ikana. Points of interest Ancient Castle of Ikana The Ancient Castle of Ikana is the ruling place of the Ikana Royal Family and its current leader, Igos du Ikana. The castle is protected by the impenetrable Ikana Castle Front Gate. Igos du Ikana and his bodyguards are found within the throne room. Beneath the Well A large maze-like complex found below the Empty Well, it is home to various monsters. The most prominent of the monsters found inside the well are Gibdo. The Mirror Shield, as well as a passage leading into the Ancient Castle of Ikana, can be found at the end of the maze. Empty Well The Empty Well, as its name implies, is a dried up well and no longer produces water. Inside the well, however, can be found a maze infested with many monsters, the most prominent being Gibdo. Ikana Graveyard The Ikana Graveyard lies just beyond the mouth of Ikana Canyon. It was used as the graveyard for the royal family of Ikana. The most notable of the fallen in the graveyard is the military general for the Ikana Royal Family, Captain Keeta. Music Box House Located at the top of Ikana Canyon, the Music Box House is shaped and functions like an oversized music box. When water passes through the Spring Water Cave, it emits a melody known as "Farewell to Gibdos" throughout the region to scare away unwanted ghosts and evil spirits. Sakon's Hideout Hidden at the base of the canyon, the hideout is the lair of the thief Sakon. Link can meet Kafei there on the Final Day, and follow Sakon in to retrieve Kafei's stolen Sun Mask. Secret Shrine The secret shrine is hidden behind a waterfall in southern Ikana Canyon. Light Arrows are needed to enter the main chamber, where the Ghost Hunter allows entry into the four separate rooms should Link have certain amounts of Heart Containers. In each room Link must fight the first mini-boss from one of the games dungeons. Spirit House The Spirit House is the home of the Ghost Hunter and the Poe Sisters. The Ghost Hunter runs a mini-game in the small hut. If Link pays thirty Rupees, he can fight the four Poe Sisters for the chance to win a Piece of Heart. Spring Water Cave The source of water for the Music Box House, the Spring Water Cave houses Sharp, one of the Composer Brothers. Upon entrance into the cavern, Sharp appears and plays a strange song known as the "Melody of Darkness", which creates a purple miasma that drains Link's health. Stone Tower The largest crafted object in Termina, the Stone Tower stands to the east of Ikana. Though quite large, the Stone Tower is surpassed in height by the mountain of Snowhead. Situated on top of the mysterious tower is Stone Tower Temple. Stone Tower Temple Located on top of the Stone Tower, the temple houses the Eastern Giant. The temple is very unique as Link must traverse it both right-side up and upside-down. es:Ikana Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations